Caminos Cruzados
by Cadelaria Fray
Summary: Primero y principal los personajes no me pertenecen son de la uncas genias: J.K Rowling y Josephine Angelini Que pasara cuando dos princesas devan dejar sus reinos para permanecer alejadas de una guerra que se livera en sus costas. Y que pasara si ellas se sienten atraidas hacia unos chicos igual de diferentes que ellas
1. Cap 1: La noticia inesperada parte 1

Mientras tantos en el centro de Londres una chica castaña con algunos rizos rubios y ojos verdes esmeralda. Baja de un auto descapotable rojo, con siete bolsas de zapatos, diez bolsas con ropa de diseñador y ocho bolsas con accesorios Tiffany, para un hurón que vive mejor que la reina de Hollywood.

AL entrar la chica a su casa ''humilde'' se encuentra con sus padres discutiendo en la biblioteca sobre a donde mandar a alguien.

-No la mandare a Argentina no merece sufrir estar en un país con tan poco buen gusto

-pues yo, tampoco la mandare a Milán, pare que mientras nosotros estamos en guerra ella este acostada en una cama de rosas

-entonces no queda opción nuestra hija querida tendrá que viajar a Estados Unidos a hospedarse en la casa de mi sobrino Theo

-de ninguna manera dejare que mi hija vaya a un lugar y que viva con alguien que tiene los mismos poderes que ella

-es eso o se queda con nosotros tú eliges!

-okey mujer tu ganas pero que ese muchacho cuide bien a nuestra princesa Anabeth, la heredera del trono Ingles.


	2. Cap 2: La noticia inesperada parte 2

En el centro de Paris, una chica rubia, (platinado como nieve) de 17 años aproximadamente, de ojos más azules que los zafiros, estaba sentada en un balcón de su casa (más grande que una mansión), tomando él té con su gatita blanca Perla, cuando la llaman al despacho de sus padres al que no le estaba permitido entrar.

Cuando la chica entra ve que su padre estaba sentado en su silla de cuero italiano con su madre a lado.

-Hija como tú sabes, están atacando nuestras costas…. Tu madre y yo hemos decidido…. Mandarte con tu primo Orión a Estados Unidos

-Papá pero

-Hija creemos que es mejor que te mantengas alejada de esto

-Papá sabes perfectamente que yo puedo cuidarme sola

Y ella le muestra una chispa que genera en su mano derecha

-Helena es lo mejor… sabes que si ellos se enteran que eres diferentes no querrán que tus los gobiernes como heredera del trono francés que eres

-pero mamá…

-ve a preparar tus cosas te vas hoy al caer el sol

-es injusto!

Allí sale corriendo del despacho y sube a su habitación con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Mientras su gatita estaba intentando animarla, piensa que tal vez sería una buena idea vivir algún tiempo con su queridísimo primo.


	3. La llegada y las mucamas

En el avión las chicas se conocen e intercambian sus asientos por los de dos señoras que aparentemente eran amante de gatos y no sabían usar un perfume adecuadamente ya que se sentía el olor al perfume desde la cabina del piloto. Todo el viaje luego de haber cambiado lugares con esas señoras raras las chicas no dejaron de hablar sin escaparse de un solo detalle que de por si era increíble porque nunca hacían una sola pausa.

…

Al llegar al aeropuerto de Nantucket las esperaban afuera del avión sus primos Orión y Theo, cuando se vieron fue como si una bomba callera porque como buenos primos empezaron las cargadas insoportables que las chicas no se aguantan ni por asomo.

-Primo Theo me alegro de verte- si como si deseara dejar Inglaterra y venir a este lugar con poco dinero- te acuerdas de mi hurón Rick- espero que Theo no moleste a Rick que recién le hice la manicura.

-Como me voy a olvidar de tu rata de laboratorio- esa rata no entrara en mi auto ni aun que me dé su joyería- Ah si Anabeth te presento a mi amigo Orión

-Mucho gusto Orión Leni me ha contado mucho sobre ti- dijo dándole una patada a su primo que intento arrojar a su hurón lejos de ahí- ni pienses que pasaras arriba mío

(Insertar momento incómodo para Orión y Helena aquí)

…

-Cuando bajemos traten de no ser princesas- dijeron los dos chicos a la vez en el auto de Orión

-Primero de quien es esta casa- pregunto Helena

-Segundo genios como vamos a ocultar nuestra nacionalidad si tenemos nuestro acento de origen- dijo Anabeth

-mmm… buena pregunta… Theo se te ocurre algo

-Creo que podemos decir que desde los cinco por ahí se fueron a vivir a Francia e Inglaterra

-Chicos bajemos de una vez que perla si no va a empezar a rascuñar los asientos

…

Cuando entraron a la casa los esperaban dos chicos muy guapos a su parecer que las miraron de reojo y se rieron.

-Hola- dijeron las niñas haciendo una reverencia con sus vestidos

Los chicos empezaron a reírse a carcajadas las chicas los quedaron mirándolos sin entender el motivo de esas carcajadas

-Hola y van hacer eso cada vez que conocen a alguien-preguntaron los chicos

-Disculpa así se saluda en nuestro lugar de origen- se disculpó Helena

\- Y cuáles son sus lugares de ''origen'' Francia e Inglaterra-dijo el chico de pelo negro

-En efecto-dijo Anabeth pronunciando cada silaba con su amado acento londinense

(Insertar caras sorprendidas aquí)

-Bueno ahora porque tienen bichos raros en sus brazos-dijo el rubio

En ese momento entran Orión y Theo con algunas de las valijas de las chicas en sus brazos.

-Ustedes dos vengan a ayudar y dejen de hacerse los lindos delante de nuestras primas- dijo Orión dejando algunas valijas en el suelo

-Nosotros no hicimos nada- se defendió el de pelo negro

-Nicolás Di Ángelo ven aquí ahora- se escuchaba una voz arriba de la escalera

Esa voz parece que lo incentivo porque de un salto salió corriendo hacia afuera con todos los chicos siguiéndolo asustados por esa voz

…

A la hora de la cena las chicas conocieron a la dueña de esa voz era una vieja con arrugas y un uniforme de esas películas antiguas con mucamas la señora se presentó como Roxana y a las demás mucamas: Celina, Azul, Reyna y Lavanda lo raro de estas chicas es que aparentaban la edad de 16 años como mucho a demás de que todas tenían pelo rubio ceniza y ojos verdes.


	4. Chapter 4

Lectores no he muerto *se pone a saltar como una loca* ya en serio no he muerto solo es que ¿Ustedes conocen Wattpad? Bueno es un sitio en el que escribo y las historias que hay aquí las iré subiendo allí mi usuario ahí será CandelariaGc y tendré una fotito de una bailarina así que les invito a seguir leyendo las locuras pero… ¿profesionales? Historias allí, si no tienen ganas de hacerse una cuenta no importa también se puede acceder por otros medios.

Los amo y espero verlos por allí.


End file.
